


Look above me

by Yana_Itadori



Category: Fairytale - Fandom, WAttpad - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Gen, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana_Itadori/pseuds/Yana_Itadori
Summary: The Female lead experiencing different emotions and event. May it sadists or psycho, she is a one talented one.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Look above me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever book on Ao3 so expect mistakes and grammatical errors. This is also a fictional story. The same names or things is mere coincidence.
> 
> This is all from my ideas so why not share?  
> Inspired by comics I read. Books that inspired me and story books I enjoyed.
> 
> (story will not be full here and I'll post it on Wattpad or Qoutev)

**Krisiel Druke's POV**

My life wasn't full of things in fantasies. I, the 2nd child of Triel Druke and Miris Druke will soon be the next leader on town.

Ever since I was 9 years old, I was trained swordsman. Studied historical books in days without breaks. I also took some advanced tutors.

I'll do everything just to get my parent's attention. And if I say everything, I'll do what they asked me.

I have a Nanny who was there with me and cared for me. But died in illness that I couldn't even save. Tragic you say? Well I'm used to it anyways. Seeing someone you loved died infront of you. 

As much I am busy I never noticed that someone admires me. And that is the commoner Ereya Grecia. Maids saying she has been watching me when I'm out of town. 

Not that I didn't mind but, still curious why she is admiring me? I'm not that important to be admired. As long as I have hold the country that's all okay now. May it enemy or stranger hates me, I don't care. I'll handle it as much I handle my past. 

My family holds a power. Sorcery existed on this family, and that made it more protective. 

Young and blessed children on the family stay hidden for no danger may harm. Their beautiful colored hair might get sold. 

I started going out of town at the age of 12 to learn more of leadership and knowing the lives of the commoners. 

I even requested to live there in a month but that didn't go well. I almost died by flames. People threatened me whenever they caught me. And disguise was the only way. 

Fashion wasn't my thing so I happened to ask help from the people I know. 

(continuation on wattpad since I'm not fond in Ao3. I hope you'll support me there. Wattpad: Yana_Feya) not expecting even one will support but if you are interested then try reading it there. It might be posted on Feb 15 since I am a student and have studies to catch up on. 


End file.
